lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Drafts
Every so often, the Malnosso will call up a draft, typically starting with some general information about the battlefield, enemy deployment, and a map of the battlefield. These battlefields are surrounded by a barrier that prevents Lucetians from escaping. This protection does not prevent the Third Party from receiving reinforcements, as it only keeps stuff in, not out. Details below are for general Drafts and are subject to change depending on plot reasons or due to setting. If such changes occur, the mod posts for drafts will make note of it. If a person is on the draft list, they will be drafted, despite their objections. If they do not go willingly, they will be dragged there by a Malnosso droid, the same type used for kidnappings. Additional droids may arrive for those who resist. Most drafts will be accompanied by an NPC posting details. On these posts, characters can requests weapons and vehicles they are otherwise unable to obtain inside the enclosure. This can include military-grade weapons, jets, giant robots, or whatever is standard for their canon. This can usually be assumed. Additional ammunition or replacement weapons can be requested during the draft as well, using the assistance button in their quarters. Departure / Quarters On the morning of the drafts, at 9AM, characters will be directed to head to the tunnels. Down in the tunnel system, there are red arrows on the walls and floor that will guide characters to the nearest room on their left, after turning westward. (Beyond this room is John's territory, which is still protected by a barrier. It's just been moved back about 20 feet or so.) In that room there is a silver platform; some characters may find it familiar. It's labeled with a black H.47 on the top. There's only room enough for one person. Once a character steps on that disc, the barcode on the back of their neck will grow warm and they'll find themselves suddenly in a white room with a door, and no disc (it's not like Star Trek where things shimmer and stuff, they just are suddenly in a different place). *If more than one character stands on it, so long as they're both drafted then they will both be transported. If one isn't or both aren't, nothing will happen. *''If your character is being dragged a la droid'', the droid will stand with your character on the platform. However, once your character arrives in the white room, they'll be alone. *Past the door is a white hallway. Each of the doors has a character's name on it, in alphabetical order by either given name or last name (depending on whether or not a character has a last name). First a door on the right, then the left, switching back and forth until the last character's door. After that the hallway dead-ends. There are no windows, and doors that do not belong to your character are locked. *Each room is customized to the character. When they enter, they'll see just a blank hotel room and whatever effects they requested. If they asked for a type of vehicle that won't fit into the room, there is an additional door on the far wall that leads to a storage area or a hangar. On the wall beside the entrance is a buzzer and an instruction plate that reads, "press for assistance." If your character asks questions about who this is, why they're here, etc, they won't get an answer. But if they press and ask for something in their room -"I want an HD TV, I want a hot tub, I want..." etc, when they turn around it will be there. Items in their rooms cannot be removed from their rooms or taken back to Luceti with them when the fighting is done. *Rations for time spent on the battlefield will be provided, and can be found with the supplies/weapons. Meals, snacks, drinks, etc. can be requested via the assistance button while they're staying in the rooms. *They can visit other rooms so long as the owner invites them in. *Characters can use their journals to contact people in the village enclosure. *On the first day, characters have from 9AM to 1PM to prep for battle, at which point they will be sent out to battle. Their schedule for battle wll fluctuate after that and when they are and aren't at the dorms is at player discretion. *If your character is mortally wounded, collapses in battle or has been out longer than eighteen hours, they'll immediately be transported to their room. If they need medical attention, a pair of droids will come in and patch them up and leave them to rest. If it's minor enough that they can go back out and fight, as soon as they're up to it they'll be sent back out; likewise, if they get a healer with them and can be healed up, they'll be sent back out once they rest. While out on the field, they will remain there until they return to a deployment point (if they have been out for at least eight hours), have been on the field for over eighteen hours, or have been injured and rendered immobile or unconscious for a significant amount of time. *First and foremost, MOST -IF NOT ALL- OF THE FIGHTING WILL BE ASSUMED; in other words, without mods playing the NPCs. If you absolutely must -''MUST''- play out something of great importance, please let a mod know and they may provide an NPC, we can set up a log, something. But please, unless you need it for a specific purpose, don't ask for NPC battles. It will be largely uneventful and full of your character kicking ass and taking names and knocking down buildings and enemies, etc etc. This is to give you guys some freedom as well as keep us from a) getting overloaded and/or b) holding you back. *After all enemies have been defeated, characters will be returned at midnight of the last day (no matter how much time they have to spare) and will wake up in their own beds (or just an empty bed in an empty community house room if they have no bed). Shift Afflictions In past drafts, characters were not allowed to participate due to 'Shift Incompatibilities', the most extreme of which can kill a character. Due to the Security Forces taking over drafts, characters may be sent out with a 'handicap' due to these incompatibilities, but the Malnosso will still only choose those that will suffer 'minimal' side effects. These can include: # Flu like symptoms # Power/ability loss # Temporary blindness # Unexpected injuries # Narcolepsy # Skin turning an unusual color and being sensitive to sunlight # Dizziness and headaches # Effects of inebriation # Extreme nausea And so on. These are only examples, but do note that these incompatibilities aren't the same as mallynapping effects, so an incompatibility won't, for instance, cause your character to age up or down, genderbend, turn into an animal, or so on. Category: The Nitpicker's Guide